Seth's Wolfy Christmas
by FreeFancy1
Summary: Seth's very first wolf christmas. With surprise ending! Well..not really. Oneshot, mild sex reference. Tiny bit of language.


Seth's Christmas

Disclaimer: I own nothing but if I did, Jacob would marry Leah.  
Oh and another thing, Quil and Jacob have no imprints. YAY!!!

**Seth's POV**

BLEEP! BLEEP!

Stupid alarm! Why would you go off at seven in the morning? Then I remember! IT'S CHRISTMAS! I get out of bed and rush downstairs and I set my eyes under the tree. The presents seem to be calling to me. I know some of them aren't mine but still! So many presents! I can't open them yet. Not without Leah and Mom anyway. I will just have to wait.

**-2 minutes later-**

WHAT IS TAKING THEM SO LONG? DON'T THEY KNOW IT'S CHRISTMAS?! I marched upstairs to Leah's room.

"LEAH! GET UP!" I screamed.

"Seth, get the fuck out of my room." Her eyes were still closed.

I started jumping on the bed, chanting 'GET UP! GET UP!' This was sure to get her up. And I was right.

"Ok maggot, I'm up." She looked at me, flames in her eyes. "What do you want?"

"It's Christmas and I wanna open my presents." I folded my arms.

She gave a huge sigh. "Fine, I will wait downstairs. But don't EVER wake me up ever again."

That's fine by me. I skipped along the corridor to Mom's room.

"Mom..." I whispered.

She was snoring lightly. "Mom..." I said, slightly louder.

The snoring continued. "MOM!"

"What? What do you want, Seth darling?" Finally, she's up.

"It's Christmas. You know I can't open my presents without you there." She smiled at me.

"Go and open your presents without me. Mommy's tired." She meant it. The bags under her eyes were HUGE.

"Okay." I kissed her forehead. "Sleep tight." Soon the snoring started up again and crept out quietly.

Then I sprinted downstairs (again) and dived for the presents. Leah rolled her eyes. She was just jealous because I got more presents than her. I grabbed the first one. It was from Leah. I tore open the paper and laid eyes on it. A JUMBO JET MODEL!

"THANK YOU SO MUCH LEAH!!!" I jumped up and hugged her.

"Yeah, whatever kid!"

I passed her one of hers.

"Who's it from?"

"Quil."

Quil bought presents? This was a first. She revealed its contents.

"What a surprise. Tampons." I cringed. Even though I knew what tampons were, they still freaked me out.

"What did you get him?"

She said with a smug smile, "Condoms." Why did I even ask?

"Embry?"

"Condoms."

"Paul?"

"Condoms."

"Jared?" I was desperate for a different answer now. And I got one. Sort of.

"Fruit flavoured condoms." I wasn't expecting that.

"Why flavoured?"

She shrugged. "Kim likes them."

Ever heard of the saying 'Curiosity killed the cat'? Well, curiosity killed Seth's innocence. Why is my sister so gross?

"I'm guessing you got Jake condoms too, huh?"

"No. Jake got a bra." She said it as if this was normally.

"A bra?" Weirdo.

"Not just any bra. One of my bras." She was smiling now.

"Leah, that's just... disturbing. Why would you so that?" I seriously didn't understand my sister at times. That's horrifying! Jake sure is in for a surprise.

**-Meanwhile-**

Quil: I wish I could see Leah opening her present.

Jacob: Why? What did you get her?

Quil: (laughing) Tampons.

Embry: Dude, why?

Paul: You know she's going to get you back right?

_Everyone rushes for their presents from Leah. They exchange glances. Quil opens first._

Quil: Condoms.

Embry: Condoms.

Paul: Condoms.

Jared: (rather happy) Fruit flavoured condoms. Sweet!

Paul: Why is that sweet?

Jared: (shrugs) Kim likes them.

_At that point Kim walks in and kisses Jared._

Kim: He's right. (Bites her lip) I do.

_Kim exits and everyone else is horrified._

Jacob: That's messed up!

_Silence_

Embry: Jake, you haven't opened yours yet.

Jacob: Oh yeah.

_Jacob carefully takes off the wrapper and opens the box. Inside is a pink lace bra. Attached to it, there is a picture of Leah wearing the bra. There is a message on the back._

Jacob: (reading the message) Dear Jakey, this is only part 1 to your gift. For part 2, come to my house after patrol. Love Lee-Lee. P.S. Bring the bra.

_Everyone stares at Jacob and they sit in silence._

**-Back at Seth's house-**

Here is my list of presents I got:

Jumbo Jet from Leah

Box of Emily's muffins from Emily and Sam

My favourite band's entire album from Quil

Clothes (thank god) from Embry, Jared and Kim

Brand new stereo system from Mom

Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 from Paul and Rachael  
And

Nike Trainers from Jacob

All of these are awesome gifts. Leah thinks most of these present suck, but she's wrong and bitter because she got a box of tampons and not a box of muffins. So there! I have all ready eaten the box of muffins. I couldn't help it though. They smelt so good and I knew how they tasted already. Emily needs her own cook show. Seriously.

**-2 hours later-**

Great Christmas this turned out to be! I have to go on patrol. But I guess it's not all bad. I get to go with Jake. He's cool. But he's blocking his thoughts. Which can only mean one thing: he's thinking about the bra.

_I'm not thinking about the bra, Seth. I'm just thinking._

_That's what you think... _I raised my wolf eyebrows at him.

_Weirdo. _He went back to blocking his thoughts.

**-After Patrol-**

I went to Sam's house (after I put on clothes, of course) to chill out and talk about CHRISTMAS! Jake didn't come though. He said he had to go get something. I assume he's going to go buy some booze for the party at Sam's house.

**Jake's POV**

I practically sprinted to Leah's house after I ditched Seth. When I got there, I burst through the door to see Leah, lying on the couch topless wearing pink lacy underwear and a silk dressing gown. My jaw hit the floor. All I could do was stare. She giggled. Only then did I notice that the room was lit with candles. Leah started walking towards me.

"Did you bring the missing item?" She was talking about the bra. I nodded, unable to speak.

Then she whispered in my ear, "Are we going to be needing it?" I shook my head.

She looked me in the eyes and bit her lip. "Merry Christmas, Jakey-bear."

Merry Christmas indeed!


End file.
